Skyping During Christmas
by Smart Kira
Summary: Tyler is away helping his father James somewhere in Sweden. Unable to make it home for Christmas how is Kendall and Tyler going to celebrate their first Christmas as a married couple; and how is Kendall going to tell Tyler her secret.


**Skyping During Christmas**

"Hard to believe that Christmas is almost here uh Kendall?" Shelby Watkins said; as she helped Kendall carry another box full of heavy papers to Kendall's office. "Yeah I agree with you Shelby" Kendall said. Shelby could hear the sadness in Kendall's voice and that made her kind of sad as well. Riley, Chase, Prince Phillip and herself plus Keeper,Koda, Sir Ivan and Zenowing came from their own times to celebrate Christmas together like they had done for the last two years. Heckyl even made a surprise visit this surprised everyone one. He wanted to celebrate this unusual tradition with his new friends. Kendall however kept a brave face making it looked like she was happy; but deep down she was miserable because this was hers and Tyler's first Christmas together as a married couple and sadly he wasn't here.

But Kendall understood why he was helping his dad with something in God only knows where; it was something that his father couldn't do alone so he volunteered to help and that's why he wasn't even here. Although Kendall hoped that whatever Tyler and his father that they were ok especially Tyler. Upon reaching her office Kendall and Shelby went inside; Kendall then put one of the boxes near her desk as Shelby closed the door with her hip. She then placed her box full of papers on top of Kendall's; and as she did Shelby noticed a heap of chinese take out containers all over the room. Especially near her desk in her garbage can it was overflowing with them and if her memory served her correctly all Kendall was eating for the past couple of weeks was orange chicken and refried rice and chow mein. Shelby also noticed that Kendall as of late kept wrapping her arms protectively around her stomach.

Looking at Kendall who was taking some papers out of another box that was finished and was filing them away. Shelby said "Kendall are you pregnant?" Shelby watched as Kendall stiffened up at the mere mention of the word pregnant. Turning around Kendall said "How did you find out I was pregnant I never told anyone." "Well I sort of guessed by all the empty chinese take out containers in your office; and I also noticed how protective you were over your stomach" Shelby said as she made her way over to a still slightly shocked Kendall. "I haven't told Tyler yet so please Shelby please don't tell the others yet please!" Kendall almost shouted."But don't worry Kendall your secret is safe with me I won't tell the others till your ready ok" Shelby told her.

Kendall felt Shelby squeeze her shoulder in reassurance; that brought a small smile to Kendall's face she then said "Thanks Shelby you're a true friend I am truly blessed to have you and the other rangers as my friend and that also includes Keeper, Zenowing and Heckyl." Meanwhile Tyler and his father were in Sweden. Investigating remote caves for whatever Tyler couldn't remember now and right now he couldn't even be bothered. As he watched the snow continue to fall it started out as nothing and turned into a full blown blizzard; as of now all flights back to Amber Beach was canceled. "So much for getting home before Christmas" Tyler said out loud to no one in particular. Tyler loved his father very much but he was thinking about his wife Kendall a lot; he wondered on and off did he make the right decision.

Making his way over his father who was making his way back over from the bar to their table. Setting two hot chocolates with whipped cream and mini marshmallows and last but not least drizzled with chocolate sauce. Setting the hot chocolates down on the table James Navarro noticed how sad his son looked. James couldn't really understand his son didn't have to come but he wanted to leaving his wife Kendall behind. The pair drank there hot chocolates in silence lost in their own thoughts. James was wondering if his son made the right decision and he also worried about his daughter in law and wonder if she was alright.

Then the owner of the bar approached Tyler and his father and in his broken english the owner said "he'd be happy to let Tyler use his laptop to contact his loved one." The owner of the bar watched with immense happiness in his heart as Tyler's frown turned upside down to right side up. Tyler couldn't believe his luck and he thanked the owner profusely. James nodded his appreciation to the owner as he watched his son and the owner leave for the back room; where the owners office was once there Tyler thanked the owner yet again. Then with some assistance from the owner Tyler was able to log into the owner's computer; and now he hoped that Kendall would pick up on the other end. As Tyler waited for the connection to be established Tyler looked up at the clock and noticed the time and cringed a little bit. Now Tyler hoped that she didn't take his head off because of the time.

Meanwhile hours away in Amber Beach Kendall was trying to get comfortable in her queen size. No correction it's not her bed anymore but hers and Tyler's bed; but no matter how much she twisted and turned Kendall couldn't get comfortable because her mind was to preoccupied by thoughts of Tyler and his well being. Kendall spent a few more hours signing and doing other paperwork; she would've stayed longer but Shelby convinced her to go home because by that time it was starting to snow. Kendall was brought out of her thoughts by the excessive beeping of her laptop. Looking at the time Kendall growled and wondered who on earth would be wanting to talk to her at this hour. As the beeping continued Kendall growled and reluctantly left the nice warmth comfort of her bed; to go and fetch her laptop from the living room.

Returning to the bedroom a few seconds later and then another few minutes getting readjust back in bed. Kendall then pulled the covers up around her as tight as she could; before answering just as she was about to rip into the person who dared to annoy her at this hour while she was thinking of someone near and dear to her. "Hey babe sorry for calling you at an holy hour" a very familiar voice said from Kendall's computer as Kendall's eyes got adjusted to the light from her computer. Once Kendall heard that very familiar voice that she hadn't hear from in weeks her breath hitched a little bit. Not wanting to get her hopes up so as Kendall waited for her eyes to adjust to the light. But once her eyes adjusted to the glaring light from her laptop Kendall's face broke into a wide smile when she saw a very familiar face "TYLER!" Kendall shouted Tyler just shook his head and laughed before saying "Quite down babe you don't want to wake the neighbors or they might think somethings wrong and they might just call the cops."

Kendall and Tyler then got caught up in talking about random things that happened while they were away from each other. After talking for quite awhile Kendall noticed Tyler's crestfallen face and said "Tyler what's wrong." When Tyler didn't say anything after a few long tense minutes that just worried Kendall even more causing her to say "Tyler what's wrong….come on Tyler say something your worrying me here." It broke Tyler's heart even more to here Kendall worry for him; because Tyler didn't know how to tell her he was sorry and he wasn't there with her. Yes Tyler loved his father dearly and was glad to finally have him back after all this time; and yes Tyler agreed to help his father but he really should be with his wife Kendall and not here I mean a little voice in the back of Tyler's mind said it's Christmas for pete sake. "Tyler please tell me what's wrong Tyler" Kendall's voice broke through Tyler's train of thoughts.

"Uh sorry about that babe I got a bit distracted there" Tyler said as he turned his attention back to the computer. "I'll say" Kendall said Kendall then said "Now tell me what's wrong Tyler why are you so sad." "I...I…" Tyler started to say before looking down at his lap before saying "I am sorry Kendall I really am." When Tyler said that it just made Kendall confused "Tyler there is no need to be sorry I love you you know that right" Kendall said. "You don't understand Kendall!" Tyler said with tears rolling down his face. Seeing Tyler's tears broke Kendall's heart as she listened to whatever Tyler had to say. "I should be at home with you not here in Sweden. I don't know how long I'll be here because all flights back to Amber Beach are canceled until further notice. I mean come on babe it's Christmas time a time your suppose to spend with your family and friends; not being out in god knows where!"

After Tyler let his heart out he didn't noticed Kendall smiling a little bit; "Well Tyler I know how to turn that frown of yours from upside down to right side up" Kendall said. "Ug what?" Tyler said slightly confused as he watched Kendall go off screen for a few moments; before returning a few minutes later with a card in hand. "Ug babe what's that?" Tyler asked quite curiously. Kendall just laughed because her husband sounded like a small curios child. "It's a card Tyler" Kendall simply replied; " I can see that babe but why do you want to show me it?" Tyler said still curious the card had his interest peaked. "So when Kendall told Tyler to read it" it just peaked his interest even more.

As Tyler read the card as Kendall held up the card in front of her computer screen; it just slightly confused him a little bit but what confused Tyler even more was how the card was signed Merry Christmas Daddy. After reading the card Tyler quickly read the card once again before letting the words sink in. When Kendall noticed after a few minutes that Tyler didn't say anything and that caused Kendall to worry a little bit. "Tyler?" Kendall said unsure of how he was going to react to the news that she was pregnant. "Your...your...pregnant" Tyler said slightly stuttering as he looked at Kendall who was currently biting her nails in a nervous manner. "Tyler I'll understand as well if you don't want this baby I can just get an abortion" Kendall said.

"What makes you think I don't want this baby Kendall even though I don't show it yet I am absolutely ecstatic about being a father. "Y...Y...You're happy" Kendall said nervously afraid that Tyler might change his mind and suddenly say he doesn't want the baby. After talking for a little bit longer the owner came into the office to tell Tyler that the bar was closing. Tyler then said goodbye to his wife and once again thanked the bar owner for using his computer; and once again the bar owner just smiled and said that there was no problem and if he needed anything else all he needed to do was just ask. As Tyler left the office after the bar owner James noticed that his son looked a lot happier; as Tyler and his father made their way back to their hotel room after leaving the bar. Tyler had no problem in telling his father that he was going to become a grandfather.

That night as Tyler was just too excited about Kendall's news that he couldn't sleep; but somehow Tyler managed to fall asleep dreaming happy thoughts thoughts of his brand new family. On the other side of the world in Amber Beach Kendall decided to sleep in for most of the morning after talking all night to Tyler; as Kendall fell asleep she was glad she told Tyler about the pregnancy and she slipped into dreamland with a smile on her face. Dreaming about herself being a mother and Tyler being an excellent dad to dreaming about what child they would have a boy or girl or maybe even twins. A few weeks later after the snow cleared up Kendall was once again completing another endless supply of paperwork that never seemed to end. Kendall knew that stress wasn't good for the baby but this paperwork was really starting to stress her out; and when Kendall got stressed during her pregnancy she tended to eat more so that meant more chinese take out of orange chicken, refried rice and chow mein. As the day was coming to a close and Kendall was packing up to go home.

She didn't hear the intruder enter her office but she did feel somebody's arms slowly going around her waist. Kendall felt her ranger instincts kick in but the intruder spun her around in their arms until they were eye to eye. "I am so happy that your pregnant and I am going to be a father" Tyler replied holding Kendall close to him. Kendall laughed before saying "Tyler put me down right now right this instance!" "Nope not happening Ken Ken" Tyler said smugly. Kendall squealed and giggled even more as Tyler began to tickle her sides trying to sound serious Kendall said "Tyler what did I tell you about calling me that."

"You told me nothing" was Tyler's reply. Still laughing Kendall said " I told you NEVER to call me that." "Well I'll keep calling you that until I come up with a better nickname for you" was all Tyler said. Kendall could do nothing except shake her head and giggle and laugh some more. The pair failed to realize that they had a small audience it wasn't until someone cleared their throat that caught the young couple's the young parents attention. When Tyler and Kendall turned around and saw a rather intrigued looking audience; who are all wondering what's going on all of them except Shelby because she already knew Kendall's secret.

Chase was the first to speak up and say "Would the two of you mind telling all of us what's going on?" "Yes please tell us" was all Koda said. After a few moments of intense silence Kendall couldn't help but look a Shelby who in turn just cocked her head to the side and then raise an eyebrow. Kendall could tell the look in Shelby's eyes and that look was tell them already. Finally Shelby couldn't take it anymore and said "Kendall for pete sake tell the others already. Confused Prince Phillip couldn't help but say "What do you mean tell us? Tell us what? What's going on?" "Yeah I agree with the prince" Riley started to say before continuing to say "What do you need to tell us Kendall ummmmm" Riley said crossing his arms no fully after another intense few minutes of silence Kendall; took a deep breath and broke the news to the rest of the rangers including Keeper, Zenowing and Heckly that she was pregnant. Once Keeper,Zenowing, Heckly and the other rangers heard the news they were equally enthusiastic as Tyler was.

Hey Smart Kira here I just wanted to say this I would like to wish everyone a very belated MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR. So let me know if you want me to write a sequel to this fanfic.


End file.
